All's One
by Coolez
Summary: MikaYuu x YuuNoa. (Note: Not MikaYuuNoa - it's MikaYuu x YuuNoa. I wonder just what that means?) After returning to the safe zone, Yuu and Mika reunites with Shinoa's squad. How well will Mika mix with them - and, especially, the leader herself?
1. Prologue: Found

**Author's Note:** This does  not follow the manga completely, but since its not an AU, it shares similar points to it. Rather, I'd like to imagine this a point where Mika and the Shinoa Squad can meet in peace.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Everyone!" Yuuichiro's voice rang loud in everyone's head. Even though exhausted, one by one each of them turned around to see their comrade run to their direction with a smile on his face - and a certain blond tagging along hesitantly behind him.  
Also, that blond happens to be a vampire.

"Yuu-kun...?" Yoichi was the first to notice. "Yuu-kun, Yuu-kun!" he jumped up, delighted even though he had wounds, and threw himself onto his friend just like the days when they first met. Except this time, Yuuichiro wasn't the one to complain - Mikaela, who was behind him, let out a sound 'tch'.

After that, each and every member of the team also stood and met up with their returning comrade. All, of course, except Shinoa, who remained seated, dazed. Yuuichiro has returned; with his vampire friend, nonetheless, which meant her decision to trust him was right after all.  
Having that burden off her chest, she let out a huge sigh of relief and laughed.

"Hey! What are you laughing by yourself there for!?" Mitsuba cried out. Shinoa brushed it off and stood up, walking towards the crowd - past her teammates, past Yuichiro - and straight up to Mikaela, who was silent the whole while.

"You're Yuichiro's friend, Mikaela, right?" she grinned. Mikaela narrowed his eyes and looked away without a response. Shinoa wasn't bothered by it, however, she adjusted herself according to where his eyes went.  
"Come on~" she said, a playful tone in her voice. "Yuuichiro said we were his family. And if we are his family, and you too, that means we're both family."

"Shut up, human." Mikaela finally said, annoyed. Shinoa took a few steps back and gasped.

"Oh my, his first words!" she exclaimed, with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."  
"You wouldn't dare to remove someone as cute as I am from the Earth, would you?  
"And if I said I would?"

As the two continued their endless babbles, the others were watching from the side, amused from the scene. Every single one of them were trying their best to hold back their laughter especially Yuichiro.

"You guys get along, don't you?" Yuichiro stepped in, breaking them. Mikaela glared at him with a gigantic 'No!' written on his face, but Shinoa just remained Shinoa.

"Why of course! We're practically _best friends_ already!" she nudged at Mikaela, which made him slightly angry, but he decided to let it go just once more because he didn't want to anger Yuichiro.

Yuichiro smirked and looked at his best friend. 'She's got you good, eh?' - was that kind of look he sent. Mikaela just looked away, defeated even by his friend.

"Alright everyone," Shinoa broke away from the two and started, "Since we can't exactly return to base or have any more specific orders to make move anywhere, we shall stay here, as apparent as the reports states, vampire activity seems to be low here - of course, if we exclude you, Mika-san."

That's it. Mikaela was ticked. He won't let her have the last laugh, not like this. Not when he had just reunited with his precious Yuu-chan.

But before he could say or do anything, he felt a hand in his shoulder. "She sure does like you, doesn't she?" he grinned like a 10-year-old would. Seeing that, Mikaela calmed down and looked away.  
"I wonder..." he muttered under his breath as he watched the team group and discuss on their current situation.

"Come on!" Yuichiro invitingly pulled Mikaela along with him to his circle of friends, all laughing away.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Author's** **Note** **(Again):** Short, I know, but I wanted to break it into prologue and main type of story, so bear with me here.

I should probably explain the whole MikaYuu x YuuNoa thing; let's just say, it involves both and none at the same time. That's all I could say at the moment, because I don't want to spoil the fun C:

Tell me what you think of the prologue! Thank you for reading!

(And yes, this was posted on my Wattpad months ago).


	2. Chapter I: Drawing the Line

When night fell upon them, they already had themselves prepared with a campfire in front of them, saving them from the cold. They'd survived on some rations they had brought with them but there wasn't much, and they needed to be extra careful not to finish it before tomorrow even comes.

"Alright, first shift's mine, then its Yuichiro's, then..." Shinoa flawlessly gave out orders as like the squad leader she was. It was for who to stay awake to keep watch through a certain period of the night, so that the whole group won't be mauled by unseen incoming vampires.  
If the one already there wouldn't see her off first.

"-oh, and Mika-san!" Shinoa called him like she would call Yuichiro - shortened first name, plus -san. There was affection in her voice, or so it seemed to match her usual personality.  
"I'm guessing Mika-san would rather stay awake during the hours when your precious Yuu-chan is awake, am I right?" her smile was unforgiving.

Hearing that, Yuuichiro turned a bit red. "Shinoa, what are you-" he tried to complain, but was cut off by his friend.

"Actually, I like the night. Vampire and all. And you're mistaken, I'm afraid. I'd rather stay when _you_ are awake," he paused for a moment, " _Shinoa-chan."_

Shinoa furrowed her eyebrows, but smiling in the process. "He likes me already, yay!" she danced. Everyone else just stared at them with eyes of disbelief. _Oh, they're getting along alright._

"Right then, Mika-san and I will take over here for the next hour," Shinoa began, "You guys can go hit the sack."

"I don't get it, if we're supposed to rest, why are we hitting sacks?" Yuuichiro tilted his head, confused. Hearing that, Mikaela marched up to him and slapped his palms on his cheeks, and brought his face closer.  
"Its a figure of speech, damn it, Yuu-chan." he whispered right at him, leaving him stunned.

"O- of course I knew that, haha." he pulled away and laughed awkwardly. Shinoa nudged Mikaela, _'Way to go.'_ she sent, and laughed along with the others.

"Really guys, you're just making my shift shorter." Shinoa giggled as she pulled Mikaela by the sleeve. "That being said, I'm going to borrow this vampire here from you, Yuu-san." she said while pulling Mikaela away with her. Mikaela growled at her, but nobody else noticed.

As Shinoa looked back at her comrades, they were lying on their backs near the campfire, trying to get a share of rest. She wondered if that was even possible, because at any time right now, vampires might find them, and it'll be all over.

What could a little squad like hers handle?

'No, no, they're strong.' she thought. 'Get it together, Shinoa Hiragi.' she slapped her own cheeks.

" _Help_." she whispered out with her voice, soft enough that none of her teammates would hear.  
But she has forgotten of the vampire that was near.

"What?" he asked, almost uncaring, but he still did. That'd made Shinoa jump up in surprise. How lost was she to forget that there was someone next to her?  
But she was glad she didn't say any more than she already did.

"Nothing, nothing, its just," she paused to think for a second, "Cold! Yes, cold, that's all!" Shinoa blushed a little as she noticed her blunders. 'He's going to lash out at me for real, this time.' she thought.

"Hmm?" Mikaela seated himself right in front of her, arms circled around his knees. "Not convincing." were the only two words he threw out. Not a fit of rage, not angry 'Damn you human!' phrases, but just two words partnered with an unusual, soft tone, with slight hints of care added.

Shinoa took that as a signal of it being alright to be seated next to him, and so took up the chance.  
"So Mika-san is Yuu-san's family?" Shinoa tried to break the ice, of course, by asking the obvious.

"By name, yes. Hyakuyas and all. By blood, far from it. We're both orphans." he answered without hesitation, surprisingly.  
"Hyakuya... huh." Shinoa muttered under her breath. Upon hearing that, Mikaela's eyes widened.

And before she knew it, he had pushed her down.

"What do you know about the Hyakuyas?" he questioned furiously, his hand around Shinoa's neck as she struggled.

"I," she coughed, "Heard from Guren." Mikaela, upon hearing the name, calmed and let her go.  
"Aha. And about this Guren guy?"

"He's our superior. I heard he was the one who picked Yuu-san up those years ago-" Shinoa frantically answer, but soon was cut off.

"Yes, I heard that from Yuu-chan. That's not important. I just want to know how deep are you with this experiment of his." Mikaela said bluntly, but precisely. Shinoa shook her head.

"I only knew there was an experiment, I don't know anything else. He won't tell me, that Guren." Shinoa sat up, inching herself away from the vampire.

"Hmm?" Mikaela crouched in front of her, pulling her arm. "Not convincing." he said the exact words from just now, but its no longer with that caring tone. It sounded more of a threat.

"Hah." she laughed, but with a serious face. "If I was helping him, would I give you Yuu and ask you to run away with our precious experiment?" she sighed.

"I don't know. Diversion or something. Gain my trust, maybe?" Mikaela looked away, scratching his head.

"Eh, you really don't want to trust anyone, hmm?" Shinoa loosened up and slightly smiled.

"Living with a bunch of filthy vampires for the past four years of my life while having to deal with becoming one definitely didn't help." Mikaela proceeded to lie down, his palms supporting his head while acting as a barrier between it and the soil grounds.

"I suppose." she said. And so they were followed by silence for minutes long, before Mikaela finally choke out:  
"That's all you're going to say? Unlikely."

"You based my character on that few hours you've known me, I guess first impressions are really important then." she chuckled. Mikaela sighed. He wants an answer, not a comeback. And here he thought he had found someone other than his Yuu-chan that he could talk about his things to.

"I... can't relate to you, because I've never been a vampire," she started, "But... I understand. There's not a lot out there that you can trust."

"Hmm." Mikaela's eyes fixed themselves on her. _Maybe he can trust her after all?_  
"What do you think about Yuu-chan, Shinoa?" his eyes returned to gaze at the stars above him, twinkling away.

"Eh, dropping the -chan already, Mika-san? I'm not ready for that you know~" Shinoa sang. Mikaela had gotten over the fact that she does this already, really, and so he chuckled a little.

Which, of course, shocked Shinoa out of her skin.  
She looked at him, _stared,_ if you will, as his cheeks turned into a rosy hue while he laughed away.

'Are you okay?' she wanted to ask, but she'd decided she rather not. What has gotten into him suddenly?

"You're awfully good at comebacks, aren't you?" he smirked. His face was brightly lit. Shinoa felt as if that was a face she'd only ever see once in her lifetime, everyday if she was Yuu.

"You're not too bad yourself, Mika-san." she answered, unsure if that was a compliment.  
"Eh, but if you say so." he grinned at her playfully.

Shinoa moved closer to him. _He wasn't as scary as he had looked,_ she thought. He's actually kind of cute, which would separate him from the actual vicious vampires she knows of.  
Unless... They're all like this up close?  
Ah, who knows.

"So," after a while, Mikaela spoke, "Are you going to answer the question?"  
"Hmm?" she asked back.  
"Yuu-chan. Do you like him or something?"  
"He's an idiot," Shinoa prepared if she were to get hit, "But everyone seems like to like him, so I guess I do, too."

"Mika-san does too, doesn't he?" she poked his face. Mikaela, on impulse, sat up.

"Shinoa-," he stopped then looked at her, rolling his eyes. " _Shinoa-chan,"_ he coughed.  
Shinoa looked at him, waiting.

"Do you love Yuu-chan?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Author's** **Note:** I think this has been the fastest ever since I choked out a second chapter after the first xD

Let me explain: this chapter came out more to MikaNoa than any of the two pairings listed. But really. Bare with me, because I've lengthened my own idea into this. That being said, there will be more chapters into this.

Thank you for reading! Next chapter up as soon as possible, possibly tomorrow.


	3. Chapter II: Two Souls

_"Do you love Yuu-chan?_ "

Those words rang into Shinoa's mind loud and clear. It wasn't the first time she was asked of this. Guren himself had already asked her the question a few times.

And yet none of the time, she can be sure.

"I..." she didn't know how to answer. She didn't have an answer.  
'Me, in love with someone? No way.' - these were her exact thoughts from back then. But has her thoughts change?

"...don't know." she finally completes after so long. Mikaela didn't say anything, he just looked at her, waiting for more details.

Shinoa looked back at him. She knew he wasn't satisfied with the answer she has given, but what else could she say? At this point, she hadn't the motivation to think of a good comeback to her situation.

"I..." Shinoa sighed, "...really don't know. I could just say upfront that I don't have feelings for him, but those words won't form themselves. After all, he was the first person who ever made me feel _needed._ " That was it, that was all her mouth was willing to give out. If he's not going to accept this answer, there was no helping to it.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Mikaela returned to lying on the floor. Shinoa rolled her eyes. She didn't deny it, nor did she accept it, so why did he just go off and make assumptions?

"Aren't we supposed to be on guard or something? You're _way_ too relaxed." Shinoa snickered as she stood up. She changed the topic - that's what she's always good at.

"No, no. _You're_ supposed to be on guard. I'm just accompanying to make sure you don't slack off, which, by the way, is exactly what you've been doing." Mikaela stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Then aren't you terrible at your job, Mika-san?" Shinoa also stuck her tongue out in response.

"Well, you can't always expect voluntary work to be perfect, can you?" Mikaela sat up and crossed his arms. He furrowed his eyebrows and puffed his cheeks as well, just like a child.  
And so their 'battle' continued on.

"My, aren't you replacing me already, Mika?" A familiar voice reached them: and yes, it was Yuichiro's.  
"Good work, Shinoa, its my turn now." he patted her on the back with assurance, signalling for her to go and get some rest herself.

"Eh, but I was just warming up." she laughed, but she retired anyhow.

And that leaves our blond vampire and his dearest Yuu-chan.

"You too, Mika. It must have been tiring putting up that _'_ fight' against her." Yuichiro chuckled and playfully punched his friend's shoulder. Mikaela gracefully grabbed that hand of his.

"I'm fine, Yuu-chan. I need to talk to you anyways." Mikaela gently squeezed his hands before letting then go. Then he sat himself again, on the cold hard ground. He pats the spot beside him, "Here, Yuu-chan." he called.  
Yuichiro, without hesitation, sat beside the friend he hadn't met for so long.

"So... Need some blood?" Yuichiro pulled his own collar invitingly. Mikaela gulped, looking away in resistance. "Its alright," he says, "I'm not hungry." but those words itself were filled with desire.

Yuichiro was blunt. He can't read atmospheres, nor can he read emotions as such. So he'd just respect the words he has been given and so as they seem fit. By that, it meant, he'd pulled back the invitation.

"So... What did you want to talk about?" Yuichiro asked. Mikaela snapped out of his own dilemma and looked at his friend, his _family._

"A lot of things," he started. "Names. Everyone of them." Yuichiro stared at him blankly.

 _Shinoa. Mitsuba. Yoichi. Shiho._

And so he named them, as per request.

"And that Guren guy?"

It didn't seem strange how Mikaela was interested in Guren. After all, and apparently, he has been using Yuichiro this whole four years they were separated.

"Basically; he raised me," Yuichiro answered. "In a more complicated sense, he's one involved in this 'Seraph of the End' thing you've been going on about - I think."

"That damn human..." Mikaela showed his fangs. He was angry at the sound of the words 'Seraph of the End', and more importantly to hear that his Yuu-chan has been but lab experiment even after he'd gotten out of the vampire city.

"Mika," Yuichiro rested his palm on his friend's head. "Guren is also family. Just like Shinoa and the others." he rustled his hair, and even if that was annoying, it just reminded Mikaela of their earlier days - reversed, that's all.

"Family don't use each other like this. I know I won't, Yuu-chan." Mikaela stared at him with assurance.

"I don't mind. After all, if he hadn't saved me back then, I'd probably be dead by now. And I'll never have been able to meet you again, Mika." Yuichiro sighed as the clouds covering the stars cleared.  
"So we owe it to him, sort of." he chuckled, looking up at the sky.

"Hmm." Mikaela sang. "And that Shinoa-" Mikaela tried to ask something, but Yuichiro had butt in before he finished his question.

"Wow, don't tell me you've fallen in love in such a short period, Mika." Yuichiro laughed almost historically, but he was quickly pushed onto the ground by Mikaela, who was thoroughly annoyed.

" _Listen to me."_ he said while staring in Yuichiro's eyes. Yuichiro couldn't do anything but nod, which was enough to calm Mika down.

"Tell me all you know." Mikaela pulled his friend up.

"No, really, Mika, you haven't-"

"No, I haven't. Having more human trust on my side might be beneficial. Now get to it." Mikaela said, almost demanding.

"Yes..." Yuichiro's eyes were wide, because he'd never seen his friend like so. "She's... Someone who can't shut up. Like, she won't leave me alone even if I went to hell. She can be annoying," Yuichiro looks away, "but she can be on point with that. _Sometimes._ "

"I'm quite familiar with that," Mikaela wrapped his arms around his legs, "Tell me what I _don't know."_

 _"_ Mika-"  
"No."

"Her name's... Shinoa. Shinoa Hiragi. And if you haven't notice, the Hiragis basically control everything here." Yuichiro submitted.

"Oh, so she's got influence, am I right?" Mikaela inquired.

"I wonder about that," Yuichiro laughed gently, "All she ever does is occasionally tell me to worship her status, but I doubt she even care about it. She doesn't seem so. In fact, I'm willing to be she even forgets sometimes she's of that bloodline."

"Hmm," Mikaela's interest grew.  
"Backstory?"

"All I know is that she's got a sister. Uh, she's kind of, uh-"

"Dead. You're looking for that word."

"Yeah." Yuichiro felt uneasiness in how his friend mentioned the word so casually. But having been by those vampires' sides for so many years there has to be some impact, or it'll seem unreal.

"That's all. Now I'm tired." With that, Mikaela rested his head on Yuichiro's lap. Yuichiro didn't seem to mind at all.

"Just out of curiosity... But why?" he asks.

Mikaela's eyes slowly narrowed. "I thought," he yawned, "Maybe I could... Trust... Her..." slowly, his words drowned, and there was asleep on Yuichiro's lap.

Yuichiro looked down as his friend's sleeping face. He hasn't looked at it for four years. Four years was a really long time. In that period of times he had many times thought of how he would never see it again.

But here he is, gazing down at it.

Just when he was lost in the sight, something had crept up to his ears and whispered;

"Yuu-san~."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 **Author's** **Note:** I think I'm consistent enough with the word count xD

A chapter that is in favour of MikaYuu fans, while not forgetting the other ship, I hope.  
Also, news; I've got four planned endings for this fic. It was supposed to be a oneshot, which ended up a multi-chaptered, so I thought I'd give a few endings to please everyone.

But the last ending will be, uh, the 'true' ending, or something.

Its not quite the end yet, however. So... Stay tuned!

(To be honest, it's been 3 months since I ever updated the version on Wattpad; but I'll get to it. I think).


End file.
